Earthen Days
by MonMonCandie
Summary: 100 Theme Challenge by Wishing-Fire. Earth is defined as a classic element symbolizing life. There were one hundred significant moments in Terra's life to which he lived up to his name.
1. Introduction

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything from Kingdom Hearts…except the video games and these fanfic ditties. This particularly 100 Theme Challenge belongs to _Wishing-Fire._

**A/N: **I'm so excited! This will be both my first challenge _and _my first Kingdom Hearts fanfic! :D Hopefully I can stick to this until the end! The challenge is written with Terra in mind (who is, by the way, my favorite Kingdom Hearts male)!

I hope you like it! And reviews are appreciated! ^^

* * *

**:: Introduction ::**

As a boy, Terra never really thought about what he'd do with his life.

Would he be a firefighter? Too wet.

How about a racer? Not fast enough.

All the career tests he filled out at school gave him interesting results, but none of them felt right to him. He wanted something unique... Special... Amazing.

However, where he was from, the lazy days were never exciting and every instance felt bland. Terra could never live to do something "amazing" and the very idea of it saddened him greatly. His life would forever remain predictable.

...And then he met Master Eraqus.


	2. Love

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything from Kingdom Hearts…except the video games and these fanfic ditties. This particularly 100 Theme Challenge belongs to _Wishing-Fire._

**A/N: **Here's the second theme! This one wasn't so hard to write, so yay! Thanks goes to the people who decided to read this! Nice to know that this was looked at. LOL Also thanks to _Starry Requiem_ who reviewed! Hopefully I can get more in the future, but it's a start right? :)

I hope you guys like this one too! I can't wait to hit the later themes! :D Reviews appreciated!

* * *

**:: Love ::**

He frowned and it didn't go unnoticed.

"Whatever is the matter Terra?" Master Eraqus asked as he strolled over to his pupil. Terra was staring intently at the grassy bank, eyebrows knit together.

"It won't bloom…"

The Master raised a curious eyebrow, "Bloom?"

Terra pointed to the budding flower on the ground, "No matter how much I water it, it doesn't want to bloom!"

Master Eraqus looked blankly before chuckling, "Terra, a flower needs more than tangible necessities to grow."

"What else does it need then?" Terra asked curiously looking up.

The older man smiled, "It needs love too."


	3. Hate

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything from Kingdom Hearts…except the video games and these fanfic ditties. This particularly 100 Theme Challenge belongs to _Wishing-Fire._

**A/N: **Up to number three! LOL Hmm, should I mention that I might make these go in some sort of order? I guess I should… Yes, I'm probably going to do some semblance of chronological order and hopefully this doesn't fail. LOL It'll either be entirely pre-BbS or some. *shrugs* Haven't figured it out yet. Also, some themes may have hints to TerQua just because…I'm biased that way. LOL Forgive me! Couldn't stop thinking about writing some of them like that. XD

Ahem! Anyways! Thanks again to everyone who takes a read at this! And to my reviewer _polywadachicken _for reviewing the last one posted! I'm grateful! :)

Hope you'll like this one too! Reviews are always welcome!

* * *

**:: Hate ::**

Aqua was the bane of Terra's existence. Ever since she became the Master's second apprentice, Terra could only ever come out "second best."

Terra was one year her senior, but she was already accomplished. Aqua was the first to summon the keyblade, the first to perform magic flawlessly, and the first to embody the essence of Light.

Aqua was ideal in everything and Terra hated it.

He hated how she was better than him. He hated how she was little Miss Perfect. But most of all, Terra hated how he always got butterflies just thinking about Aqua and her smile.


	4. Vacation

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything from Kingdom Hearts…except the video games and these fanfic ditties. This particularly 100 Theme Challenge belongs to _Wishing-Fire._

**A/N: **I meant to upload this Friday, but I suddenly lost internet. It's back now, so hopefully I can upload a piece every day again!

No reviews this time around… A little discouraging, but I got a few people subscribing and faving. Thank you! And to the readers too! :) I like reviews, but beggars can't be choosers.

Anyways! I hope you like!

* * *

**:: Vacation ::**

"Master!"

Terra ran in haste down the hallway, Aqua hot on his heels. They both stopped in front of Master Eraqus eagerly.

Cautiously, the Master asked, "What is it?"

"We want to go to the beach!" Aqua exclaimed.

"For vacation!" Terra added with equal fervor.

Master Eraqus raised a questioning eyebrow, "The beach?"

"Yeah!" Terra nodded. He paused for a moment before adding, "I've never seen a beach before. Is it really all sand?"

Aqua rolled her eyes at Terra's sudden obliviousness as the Master let out an amused laugh, "When you've both finished training, we'll visit the beach together."


	5. Growing Up

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything from Kingdom Hearts…except the video games and these fanfic ditties. This particularly 100 Theme Challenge belongs to _Wishing-Fire._

**A/N: **Number five is up! This was a little difficult just being I couldn't get the word count to cooperate with me. LOL

Once again, thank you to all my readers, subscribers, and to the people adding this to their favorites! That's neat! :) Also, thank you to my reviewers: _xXAwesomenessKiraXx _and _Starry Requiem!_

I hope you guys like this one too! Reviews always welcome!

* * *

**:: Growing Up ::**

Terra was told growing up was a part of life, but he never listened. To him, being a kid was much better: you didn't have to work extra hard, there was more free time to spend, and consequences were next to nothing.

Until _that_ happened.

Because he took things lightly, Aqua nearly drowned in the lake…from a dare _he_ created for fun. The Master punished him accordingly, yet Aqua held no resentment towards him even though it was _his_ actions that almost cost Aqua her life.

He swore not to repeat that mistake again. Terra would protect those he cherished.


	6. Trouble's Brewing

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything from Kingdom Hearts…except the video games and these fanfic ditties. This particularly 100 Theme Challenge belongs to _Wishing-Fire._

**A/N: **Hmm… I think I went a step backwards from the previous one with this one… Oh well. LOL I thought this was pretty fun to write… I love doing mischievous Terra… XD

Ahem! Once again, thank you to the readers! It's nice knowing that I get some views. :) Also thanks to _TonberryBlue (who has an awesome name BTW) _for reviewing the last chapter! I'll strive to continue until I reach the end! :D

As always, I hope you like and reviews are always welcome!

* * *

**:: Trouble's Brewing ::**

"Terra!" Aqua pleaded, "Please don't do it!

"Aw come on, Aqua. You're no fun," Terra teased, walking away even though Aqua tried to pull him back. Terra, unmistakably the most mischievous person residing in the castle, was bored. He sought to relieve his predicament by pulling a prank…on Master Eraqus.

Aqua adamantly shook her head, "Why would you want to cause trouble?"

"It's _called_ having fun," Terra turned around to face Aqua.

"…Putting sleeping powder in the Master's tea isn't—"

Terra sighed, "Stop worrying! He won't know!"

"Come again?"

The brunette faced forward, seeing Master Eraqus's disapproving frown, "…Oops."


	7. First Encounter with an Animal

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything from Kingdom Hearts…except the video games and these fanfic ditties. This particularly 100 Theme Challenge belongs to _Wishing-Fire._

**A/N: **So… either Terra isn't that well-liked or people are really sick of seeing these challenges? I hope my writing isn't putting off anyone; that would suck. LOL I know I sound a little conceited or maybe even butthurt, but I don't know what else to think when I get little feedback on what I write. Sorry… Guess I'm not used to receiving so little on a multi-chapter story.

In any case, I'm thankful to any readers I can garner. I won't give up for you guys! :) I hope you like! And reviews would be nice!

* * *

**:: First Encounter with an Animal ::**

Its big, glowing eyes entrapped Terra. He wasn't sure how long he was staring at it until the shadowy creature slithered away.

Terra snapped out of his trance, calling out, "Hey wait!"

He knew he shouldn't wander too far from the training grounds, but whatever creature he found hiding in the bush intrigued him. Not once had Terra been so close to a wild animal! Looking around proved fruitless for the brunette and he was sorely disappointed. But maybe he'd see that creature again.

After all, a pair of yellow eyes and a small black body was hard to miss.


	8. First Love

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything from Kingdom Hearts…except the video games and these fanfic ditties. This particularly 100 Theme Challenge belongs to _Wishing-Fire._

**A/N: **I hope you like this one! It was my favorite one so far! X3 Reviews are appreciated!

* * *

**:: First Love ::**

Love was a funny concept. Terra loved the outdoors, he loved sleeping in on the weekends, and he loved learning more about the keyblade. That was "love" to him; it was as simple as that.

Then Aqua went and asked the strangest thing: She wanted to know about Terra's "first love." He didn't know what the big deal was. When she asked him about it, he was being truthful with her.

So his first love was his mother's home cooking… Why did she have to throw her water bottle at his head?

Girls… Terra would never understand them.


	9. First Crush

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything from Kingdom Hearts…except the video games and these fanfic ditties. This particularly 100 Theme Challenge belongs to _Wishing-Fire._

**A/N: **This one was a little hard just because I couldn't get want I wanted to say written down. LOL Thanks for reading and reviews are appreciated!

* * *

**:: First Crush ::**

Aqua was a girl; Terra was a boy. Boys and girls were different. Terra understood that and never questioned it. However an accident, involving both apprentices stumbling down a hill and Aqua's lips meeting his momentarily, changed things.

Terra tripped over his words when Aqua was around and her laughter caused his heart to beat faster.

It confused him a lot.

Terra went to the Master for answers and all he got was, "You're experiencing a crush, Terra."

He still didn't get it, but he didn't mind much. Since Aqua was his first crush, Terra was going to treasure it.


	10. First Tragedy

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything from Kingdom Hearts…except the video games and these fanfic ditties. This particularly 100 Theme Challenge belongs to _Wishing-Fire._

**A/N: **Soo… I honestly think I failed at this one… This one is probably the hardest one just because fitting "first tragedy" in the prompt somewhere is tough… And I never managed to do it. LOL D: Hope this is still okay. It IS describing tragedy… Ahem!

Thanks to the readers and to my reviewer _Starry Requiem_! Reviews are appreciated!

* * *

**:: First Tragedy ::**

"Terra?"

"Go away!"

Regardless of how angry he sounded, Aqua still entered his room. Terra was huddled on the corner of his bed…shaking. Worried, Aqua got up on the bed and hugged the brunette as consolation. Terra still clutched the letter tightly in his hands and Aqua couldn't blame him.

Receiving word that your mother died of a heart condition was considered tragedy… But Terra realized she hid her condition from him. Aqua figured Terra's mother did it so he could fulfill his dreams without worry.

Such news was just as heartbreaking for Aqua…

She's never seen Terra cry before.


	11. Parents

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything from Kingdom Hearts…except the video games and these fanfic ditties. This particularly 100 Theme Challenge belongs to _Wishing-Fire._

**A/N:** Apologies for posting late (again)! The site wasn't being very nice and gave me a lot of error problems. =/ BUT I took a gander at the HELP Forum (didn't know the site had one...) and figured a way around the problem. It was driving me mad not to update! I mean really!  
Anyways! I read the prompt and automatically went to what Ventus said in Radiant Garden. LOL Can I get any more obvious? XD Still, I had fun writing this one! Oh yeah! And Ventus finally makes his debut in the challenges! :D I love him as much as I do any other KH character~ He's adorable!

Thanks to the readers and to _Ars Silentium _for the reviewing! Reviews are appreciated!

* * *

**:: Parents ::**

Ventus was still very fragile even after waking up from his slumber. Terra was extra careful with his wording and Aqua made sure Ventus was as comfortable as possible.

After helping the blond get to bed one night, Terra and Aqua came across the Master in the hallway.

"You two will make wonderful parents in the future," he praised before departing.

Aqua embarrassingly commented, "T-That's not going to happen for a _long _time. Right Terra?"

No response.

She looked up, "…Terra?"

Terra spaced out before looking away, turning red, "I…I wouldn't mind it…"

Now it was Aqua's turn to blush.


	12. Afraid of the Dark

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything from Kingdom Hearts…except the video games and these fanfic ditties. This particularly 100 Theme Challenge belongs to _Wishing-Fire._

**A/N: **I wasn't sure how to do this one, but I'm glad it came out the way it did! X3

Thank you to the readers and to _Ars Silentium _for reviewing! Reviews are appreciated!

* * *

**:: Afraid of the Dark ::**

"Okay, I think we're good," Terra clapped his hands free of dust, happily looking at camping gear by his feet.

Ventus bounced on his toes in excitement, "Cool! I can't wait!"

Aqua walked in, packing the last of their food rations, "We're not forgetting anything are we?"

"Hmm…" Ventus crossed his arms in thought.

Suddenly, Terra piped up, "Flashlights!"

As the brunette dug through the camping equipment, Ventus blinked, "…Are you afraid of the dark?"

"No," Terra halted his search, glaring at the blond, "Flashlights are handy to have."

"…Riiight…"

Ventus narrowly dodged a water canteen aimed for his head.


	13. Holding Hands

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything from Kingdom Hearts…except the video games and these fanfic ditties. This particularly 100 Theme Challenge belongs to _Wishing-Fire._

**A/N: **I really didn't know what to do with this one, so I went for the obvious. XD LOL Enjoy!  
Thanks to the readers and to _Aqua Azul _who reviewed! Reviews are appreciated!

* * *

**:: Holding Hands ::  
**

It was tempting. _Way _too tempting and it was driving Terra _mad._

They were walking down the hallway together like always: Aqua in the middle, Terra on her left, and Ventus on her right.

The younger apprentices were trapped in some animated talk of sorts, but all Terra could do was stare at Aqua's hand. It was like she was inviting him to take it…to hold it…

"Terra?"

Terra faced her, seeing Aqua smile and offering her palm to him. He felt extremely special. Maybe Aqua _did _get it.

Then again, she offered Ventus her other palm too.

…Oh well.


	14. Popcorn

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything from Kingdom Hearts…except the video games and these fanfic ditties. This particularly 100 Theme Challenge belongs to _Wishing-Fire._

**A/N: **I had fun writing this one! Enjoy!  
Thanks to the readers and _Aqua Azul _for reviewing! Reviews are appreciated! :)

* * *

**:: Popcorn ::  
**

When Terra decided to make popcorn, he did _not _intend to share it with anyone nor make it look like he wanted to watch a movie. He was simply craving popcorn as a _snack__._

"C'mon! Share it!" Ventus vainly reached for the popcorn.

Terra retorted, purposely keeping the bowl away, "Go make your own, Ven!" The play fighting continued until Terra accidentally threw the popcorn in the air after a surprising shriek escaped the television.

"HEY!" Aqua turned away from the movie to glare at them, kernels in her hair.

He should have felt bad, but Terra just started laughing.


	15. Cookies

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything from Kingdom Hearts…except the video games and these fanfic ditties. This particularly 100 Theme Challenge belongs to _Wishing-Fire._

**A/N: **I like childish Terra. He would seem like a big baby. :3 Haha. Enjoy!  
Like always thanks to the readers! And thanks to _Ars Silentium _for reviewing! Reviews are appreciated!

* * *

**:: Cookies ::**

After a hard day's work of training, Terra deserved a break. He wiped the sweat off his brow and headed for the kitchen. His nose was suddenly invaded by quite the delicious smell and his mouth watered.

Peeking into the kitchen, Terra saw a tray of freshly baked chocolate chip cookies sitting on the counter. They were delectable and begging to be eaten.

Licking his lips, Terra tiptoed to the counter and reached for the cookies.

_SLAP!_

"Hey!" Terra cradled his hand and frowned childishly at Aqua.

She rolled her eyes at him, "Wait until dinner please."

"...You mom—OW!"


	16. Memories

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything from Kingdom Hearts…except the video games and these fanfic ditties. This particularly 100 Theme Challenge belongs to _Wishing-Fire._

**A/N: **I thought I would do a little bonding with this one. I hope it's okay.  
Thanks to the readers and _xXAwesomenessKiraXx _for reviewing! Reviews are appreciated!

* * *

**:: Memories ::**

Terra watched the clouds roll by, Ventus looking out the horizon. It was one of those times they would relax after sparring, but Terra noticed Ventus was being extra quiet.

"What's up, Ven?" Terra sat up to ask.

Ventus looked down at his lap sadly, "Sometimes I feel…a little empty because I don't have any memories of my past."

"Oh…" Terra scratched the back of his head, "…Then we'll build new ones!"

"New ones?"

Terra grinned, "Yeah! And this time, you're building memories with us! You'll gain so many new ones, it'll fill that missing void in your heart."


	17. Tower

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything from Kingdom Hearts…except the video games and these fanfic ditties. This particularly 100 Theme Challenge belongs to _Wishing-Fire._

**A/N: **I understand if no one gets this. I was trying to make reference to Terra's height…and failed. OTL Hahaha! Sorry!  
Thanks to the readers and to _Starry Requiem _for reviewing! Reviews are appreciated! ^^

* * *

**:: Tower ::**

"Alright you three," Master Eraqus informed, his pupils turning to face him, "Let's get back to training."

Ventus sprang up to his feet, darting towards the training ground. Aqua giggled with a smile and followed the energetic boy. Terra slowly stood up at full height, stretching his arms and walked up to the Master.

"Do we have to train in magic today?" Terra groaned, causing Master Eraqus to levelly look at the brunette. His scrutiny made the brunette squirm, "…Master?"

Master Eraqus chuckled, leaving a puzzled Terra alone, "Even a tower needs to have some sort of magic defense, Terra."


	18. Stripes

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything from Kingdom Hearts…except the video games and these fanfic ditties. This particularly 100 Theme Challenge belongs to _Wishing-Fire._

**A/N: **Paint idea was inspired by _Alacquiene's "Graffiti" _one-shot. If you have not read her stuff, check it out. She's a superb writer! :) In any case, this one was really random…and I'm not trying to pick on Ventus. Honest. I love the little guy to bits! x3  
Thanks to the readers and to _Ars Silentium _for reviewing! Reviews most appreciated!

* * *

**:: Stripes ::**

"No."

"But Terra—"

"Stripes? Really?"

Aqua pouted, "What's wrong with stripes?"

"They look stupid," Terra crossed his arms, "The den shouldn't look like a zebra."

She blinked, "Ven dresses in two colors and _you _don't say anything about it."

A pause before, "…He's weird like that…"

Ventus, who was also in the room, frowned, "Gee, thanks a lot, Terra."

Aqua sighed before sharing a look with Ventus. Grinning, Aqua cried out, "Quick! To Terra's room!"

Terra's eyes widened as the blond grabbed both buckets of paint, "I got'em!"

"Don't you _dare!_" Terra shouted, chasing his companions out the room.


	19. Stars

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything from Kingdom Hearts…except the video games and these fanfic ditties. This particularly 100 Theme Challenge belongs to _Wishing-Fire._

**A/N: **Nothing much to say about this one. Enjoy!  
Thanks to the readers and _Starry Requiem _who reviewed! Reviews are appreciated!

* * *

**:: Stars ::**

Everyone should've been sleeping, but Terra didn't feel like it. With nothing to do and no one for company, Terra snuck out of the castle for a midnight stroll.

He headed for the summit. There was something about that place that gave him peace. Perhaps it was because the summit was the best spot for stargazing.

Terra smiled to himself.

Many nights were spent stargazing atop the summit. Aqua and Ventus would look for constellations or guess which stars were other worlds.

Terra did those things too of course. But sometimes, he'd solely search for the star he hailed from.


	20. Universe

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything from Kingdom Hearts…except the video games and these fanfic ditties. This particularly 100 Theme Challenge belongs to _Wishing-Fire._

**A/N: **I rather like this one. I don't know why though. Haha.

Thanks to the readers! Reviews are appreciated!

* * *

**:: Universe ::**

"The universe is simply endless and it would take a lifetime to travel to all worlds within it… Terra, you seem confused?" Master Eraqus eyed his oldest apprentice who was lost in thought.

At his name, the brunette stiffened. He sat up albeit nervously, "It's just… I don't get it."

"Tell me what it is you want to understand," Master Eraqus persuaded.

Terra looked at his friends before stating what was on his mind, "…If the universe is so vast, how come there's so few Keyblade Masters to protect it?"

The Master smiled sadly. That lesson would be explained later.


	21. Princess

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything from Kingdom Hearts…except the video games and these fanfic ditties. This particularly 100 Theme Challenge belongs to _Wishing-Fire._

**A/N: **Thanks to the readers! Reviews are appreciated!

* * *

**:: Princess ::**

Terra reread the line from the book:

"_There exists maidens whose rare hearts are filled with pure light. Devoid of darkness, they are termed Princesses of Heart."_

He blinked before secretly glancing at the blue haired girl teaching Ventus how to focus his magic into a powerful shot. When their eyes connected, she smiled brilliantly at him.

Terra smiled back before looking at his book again.

Aqua had a heart full of light… Did that make her a Princess of Heart?

The very idea made him chuckle. But even if she wasn't a princess, Terra would still play her knight.


	22. Do Not Disturb

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything from Kingdom Hearts…except the video games and these fanfic ditties. This particularly 100 Theme Challenge belongs to _Wishing-Fire._

**A/N: **I loved writing this one. XD That is all I'm going to say. LOL Enjoy!

Thanks to the readers and _seasaltbreeze _for reviewing! Reviews are appreciated! ^^

* * *

**:: Do Not Disturb ::**

"Do it…"

Ventus looked horrified, "No way! You do it!"

Terra rolled his eyes, facing the door with a sign that stated:

_DO NOT DISTURB_

It was stupid. Why would Aqua need something like that? It was only asking for someone to defy that command.

"Fine," Terra reached for the doorknob without knocking, "Aqu—"

"TERRA!"

He immediately shut the door, his face completely crimson. Terra wasn't expecting Aqua to be in the middle of changing!

Suddenly the blond piped up, "…Oh yeah! The Master mentioned the lock to Aqua's door was broken."

Terra stared momentarily before chasing after Ventus.


	23. Rejection

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything from Kingdom Hearts…except the video games and these fanfic ditties. This particularly 100 Theme Challenge belongs to _Wishing-Fire._

**A/N: **Thanks to the readers and _Ars Silentium _for reviewing! Reviews are appreciated! ^^

* * *

**:: Rejection ::**

Terra defiantly called out, "But why not?"

"I expressly forbid it, Terra!" Master Eraqus finalized, his tone nearing anger, "Do not question me again!"

The brunette stood speechless and watched as the Master stomped back to the castle. Looking down, Terra tightened a fist.

He hadn't meant to do it; it just happened. The darkness came out of its own accord as he was practicing focus magic. It didn't affect Terra since he was able to control it, but the Master suddenly freaked out.

Not once has Terra been denied by Master Eraqus… All he could feel now was rejection.


	24. Fear

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything from Kingdom Hearts…except the video games and these fanfic ditties. This particularly 100 Theme Challenge belongs to _Wishing-Fire._

**A/N: **Was gonna upload this last night, but the website wouldn't let me log in. O.o;  
In any case, thank you for reading my dear readers! :) Reviews are appreciated!

* * *

**:: Fear ::**

It surprised Ventus when he spotted Terra in the kitchen late at night. The brunette's hands covered his face and Ventus was a little worried.

"Terra…?" Ventus gently poked Terra's side.

The brunette flinched, surprised Ventus was suddenly beside him, "Ven! You're not asleep yet?"

"What's wrong?" the blond immediately asked.

Terra ran a hand through his hair and looked away, "Just a nightmare."

"Oh," Ventus offered a smile, "It's okay, Terra! Stuff like that isn't real!"

The brunette smiled sadly, "Maybe… But there's a reason I fear them."

Ventus frowned, "Why's that?"

"…Mine have a tendency to come true."


	25. Puzzle

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything from Kingdom Hearts…except the video games and these fanfic ditties. This particularly 100 Theme Challenge belongs to _Wishing-Fire._

**A/N: **Wow. I'm already a quarter of the way there. Yay me! :)

Thanks to the readers! Reviews are appreciated!

* * *

**:: Puzzle ::**

Aqua was never sure what to think of Terra.

One moment he's calm and focused, but the next he's off sharing jokes with Ventus while acting childish. Terra was extremely moody whenever the weather wasn't to his liking and the brunette immediately shut down when topics became too personal to explain.

To her, Terra was like a complex puzzle with many doors but only one contained answers. The rest were simply façades used to mask Terra's true face.

She wanted to read his mind, but Aqua was afraid of what she would find deep within the recesses of his heart.


	26. Hunger

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything from Kingdom Hearts…except the video games and these fanfic ditties. This particularly 100 Theme Challenge belongs to _Wishing-Fire._

**A/N: **Don't ask. I drew a blank on this one. XD  
Thanks to the readers! Reviews are appreciated!

* * *

**:: Hunger ::**

He lied face down on the ground, his keyblade some feet away.

Ventus was laughing on the sidelines whereas Aqua sighed in exasperation, "Terra, act seriously!"

"I can't…go on…" Terra struggled to stand up, "Too…hungry…"

Aqua rolled her eyes. Dismissing her keyblade, the blue haired girl walked away, "Fine. I'll make you something to eat. Sandwich?"

Terra immediately sat up with ease, "Make it an 'Aqua Special' please!"

"Whatever," she replied, but with a smile.

When Aqua was out of sight, Ventus teased, "Why can't you tell her up straight that you _love_ her cooking?"

"…Shut up, Ven," Terra blushed.


	27. Fast Food

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything from Kingdom Hearts…except the video games and these fanfic ditties. This particularly 100 Theme Challenge belongs to _Wishing-Fire._

**A/N: **Gee, I kinda want fast food too. :P LOL  
Thanks to the readers! Reviews are appreciated!

* * *

**:: Fast Food ::**

"Ven, slow down," Terra warned as Ventus gobbled down his hamburger.

Ventus spoke with his full mouth, "But this is _so_ good!"

"I agree with Terra on this… You're eating a little too fast," Aqua added, feeling a little awkward. The blond merely shrugged, continuing to eat his hamburger in delight. Aqua sighed with a defeated smile. It was then she noticed Terra's surprised expression, "What is it?"

"I'm surprised Ven hasn't choked yet."

A memory crossed Aqua's mind and she giggled, "Terra, not everyone chokes the first time they eat fast food."

Terra looked sheepish, remembering his own experience.


	28. Horror

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything from Kingdom Hearts…except the video games and these fanfic ditties. This particularly 100 Theme Challenge belongs to _Wishing-Fire._

**A/N: **This was actual inspired by a fanart I saw. XD I had fun writing this one. LOL  
Thanks to the readers and to _Ars Silentium _for reviewing! Reviews are appreciated.

* * *

**:: Horror ::**

Both the Master and Ventus were in shock after opening Terra's bedroom door. The brunette was on the ground…hovering over an unconscious Aqua.

Terra only returned the looks with a horrified expression, "I-I can explain!"

Would they believe him if Terra said he tripped on his pants, collided into Aqua, bashed their foreheads together (knocking the girl unconscious), and they fell to the floor in a compromising position?

…Probably not.

Master Eraqus immediately covered Ventus's eyes and spoke sternly, "When I asked you both to deepen your relationship, this was _not _what I meant."

That comment only intensified Terra's embarrassment.


	29. Jigsaw

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything from Kingdom Hearts…except the video games and these fanfic ditties. This particularly 100 Theme Challenge belongs to _Wishing-Fire._

**A/N: **Thanks to the readers and to _polywadachicken _and_ xXAwesomenessKiraXx _for reviewing! Reviews are appreciated. :)

* * *

**:: Jigsaw ::**

Terra glared at the scattered pieces of the jigsaw puzzle. None of them fit and all they did was blur together! What the heck was the original portrait? He didn't know; Terra never looked at the sample picture.

His eyes travelled to Ventus. The blond was frustrated too, but at least he_ had _jigsawpieces fitting together. Terra was still at square one!

A quiet sigh escaped his lips and he slumped in his seat. Why was he doing this again?

Terra faced forward, seeing Aqua happily finishing her part of the puzzle.

Oh yeah. It was for her.


	30. Photograph

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything from Kingdom Hearts…except the video games and these fanfic ditties. This particularly 100 Theme Challenge belongs to _Wishing-Fire._

**A/N: **I tried to sneak in something pertaining to Terra's past. :P  
Anyways, thanks to the readers and to _stellar _and _Turtle Truffles _for reviewing! Reviews are appreciated.

* * *

**:: Photograph ::**

"_Just grab the potion in my room."_

Ventus remembered as he searched the inside of Terra's sanctuary. The desired item and Ventus strained to grab the potion on the highest shelf of Terra's bookcase.

…Why was he doing this for a potion? It was easier getting Aqua to heal him, but no. Terra wanted to be stubborn.

"Come on… Huh?"

In Ventus's hand was a photograph of a younger looking Terra and his parents. Terra was surprisingly small and his mother was extremely beautiful. But what Ventus didn't understand was why the face of Terra's father was scratched out violently.


	31. Forgotten

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything from Kingdom Hearts…except the video games and these fanfic ditties. This particularly 100 Theme Challenge belongs to _Wishing-Fire._

**A/N: **This one branches from the last chapter. I think this is my first branching chapter? Can't remember. Hmm…  
Thanks to the readers! And also thanks to _Turtle Truffles, miano53, _and _vienrider _for reviewing! ^^ Reviews are appreciated. :)

* * *

**:: Forgotten ::**

"_Terra… He doesn't like talking about his past much," _Aqua smiled sadly when Ventus asked her about the brunette's family. The blond then went to the Master only to be reprimanded for being nosy. His last option: Terra himself.

"Hey, Terra!"

"Yeah?" the brunette blinked.

Ventus sucked up all his courage and asked, "What… What's your father like?"

"…Were you snooping around my room?"

"N-No! I wasn't…" Ventus was feeling nervous under Terra's hardened stare.

"…Some things are best left forgotten," the brunette walked past Ventus, a slight edge in his voice, "A father? Not even. But a stranger? Completely…"


	32. Wish

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything from Kingdom Hearts…except the video games and these fanfic ditties. This particularly 100 Theme Challenge belongs to _Wishing-Fire._

**A/N: **Funny… I kinda leaped between moods. :P Might happen a lot. I dunno. LOL  
Thanks to the readers! Thanks to _Turtle Truffles, Kiaxet, _and _SomniumArs _for reviewing! Reviews are appreciated. :)

* * *

**:: Wish ::**

"Oh! There!" Aqua pointed to the sky, "A shooting star! Did you see?"

"I saw it!" Ventus exclaimed, immediately closing his eyes and making a wish. Aqua giggled and followed his example. When she opened her eyes again, Ventus was looking at her expectantly, "What did you wish for?"

Terra cut in as he walked over to his friends, "If she told you, Aqua's wish wouldn't come true, Ven."

Ventus pouted a little before perking up again, "Did you wish for something too, Terra?"

"Don't need to," Terra glanced at the stars, "You guys have all the wishes I need."


	33. Come Back

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything from Kingdom Hearts…except the video games and these fanfic ditties. This particularly 100 Theme Challenge belongs to _Wishing-Fire._

**A/N: **This one kind of gave me trouble just because I wasn't sure how to use "come back". I hope I did okay!  
Thanks to the readers! And thanks to _Turtle Truffles _and _vienrider _for reviewing! Reviews are appreciated. ;)

* * *

**:: Come Back ::**

Terra sat beneath the shade of the tree, watching Aqua and Ventus spar. It was easy noticing how Ventus relied a lot on speed as he practiced with Terra's wooden keyblade.

The brunette dozed off a little. It used to be difficult for Ventus to summon his keyblade again after waking from his comatose state. The blond felt very ashamed of himself, but Terra wouldn't have it.

"_Believe it'll come back," __he smiled, handing Ventus his practice keyblade,_ _"For now, I'm passing this on to you."_

"Terra!"

He snapped back to reality. Ventus grinned, offering the wooden keyblade, "Your turn."


	34. Where Did They Go?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything from Kingdom Hearts…except the video games and these fanfic ditties. This particularly 100 Theme Challenge belongs to _Wishing-Fire._

**A/N: **I drew another blank. I feel this one mediocre to the others that I've written so far. Still hope it's good though!  
Thanks to the readers and _vienrider _for reviewing! Enjoy! Reviews are appreciated. :)

* * *

**:: Where Did They Go? ::**

Terra woke up one morning to find the castle was completely empty. Ventus wasn't in the kitchen, Aqua wasn't in the library, and the Master wasn't in his chambers.

Empty.

"…Where did they go?" Terra scratched the back of his head. He was still too tired to actually look for anyone on a Sunday morning. Yawning, the brunette gave up, "Oh well. I still wanna sleep…"

He trudged back to his room and saw Aqua standing by his door surprised, "You're not ready?"

"For what?"

"Training!"

Terra blinked, "There's no training Sunday mornings."

Aqua gaped, "Terra! It's _Saturday!_"

"…Aw crap."


	35. Adventure

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything from Kingdom Hearts…except the video games and these fanfic ditties. This particularly 100 Theme Challenge belongs to _Wishing-Fire._

**A/N: **This one is my favorite so far just because Ventus is as adorable as a fricking puppy! XD …Nah, he's always been that cute! LOL

Thanks to the readers and to _Turtle Truffles _for reviewing! ^^ Enjoy you guys!

* * *

**:: Adventure ::**

Ventus stalked the room with the prowess of a lion. He pressed himself against the wall, wooden keyblade at the ready. Looking around, Ventus rolled and hid behind the couch.

"This is it, Master Ventus," the boy whispered, "The final dungeon…"

He soon exploded onto the scene of "battle" with a war cry. He furiously slashed against the "enemy," smiling when victory was his, "We won!"

"Um… What?"

Ventus, realizing his brother figure was on the couch reading a book, blushed in embarrassment, "I…I'm on an adventure…"

Terra smirked teasingly before going back to reading, "You're such a dork, Ven."


	36. Father Figure

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything from Kingdom Hearts…except the video games and these fanfic ditties. This particularly 100 Theme Challenge belongs to _Wishing-Fire._

**A/N: **I had something completely different for things, but I couldn't get it to work with the word limit. :P Oh well.

Thanks to the readers! And thank you to _vienrider, polywadachicken, _and _Ars Silentium _for reviewing! Enjoy and reviews are always appreciated. :)

* * *

**:: Father Figure ::**

For as long as Terra could remember, Master Eraqus had always been by his side.

The older man continued to watch and guide him as he grew from boyhood to nearly an adult. The man took him under his wing and Terra couldn't be any more grateful.

Simply put, Master Eraqus was like a father figure to him.

…But something changed.

The Master started regarding him differently. It worried Terra to think he wasn't fulfilling the expectations of his teacher; his father.

Then that would need to change… Terra needed to get stronger in order to make Master Eraqus proud.


	37. Stranger

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything from Kingdom Hearts…except the video games and these fanfic ditties. This particularly 100 Theme Challenge belongs to _Wishing-Fire._

**A/N: **No Terra! It's a trap! XD  
Ahem! Thanks to the readers! Reviews are appreciated. :)

* * *

**:: Stranger ::**

It wasn't everyday guests visited the castle. So when Terra was running late to meet his friends at the summit, he was surprised to see Master Eraqus speaking with another man. It was the same stranger who brought Ventus to the castle. There was something about him Terra couldn't explain…

"Ah, Terra," Master Eraqus waved him over, "You remember Master Xehanort correct?"

"O-Of course," Terra bowed his head, "Master Xehanort."

Master Xehanort slowly curled his lips, "You really do have the _right _qualities…"

Terra looked confused, "Qualities?"

"Qualities for a Master, my boy."

"Oh…" Terra let out a prideful smile.


	38. Technology

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything from Kingdom Hearts…except the video games and these fanfic ditties. This particularly 100 Theme Challenge belongs to _Wishing-Fire._

**A/N: **Is a Keyblade Rider considered technology? Oh well. And yay for mischievous Terra! XD

Thanks to the readers! And thanks to an _anonymous reviewer _(I'm sorry I missed thanking you last chapter!) and _Turtle Truffles _for reviewing! Reviews are appreciated. :)

* * *

**:: Technology ::**

"By transforming your keyblade, you can utilize what is called a 'Keyblade Rider,'" Master Eraqus knew his apprentices listened eagerly; Terra especially. He could see the twinkle in the boy's eyes, "Such technology gives us the means to travel through The Lanes Between… Yes Ventus?"

"They can go really fast right?" the blond curiously asked.

The Master looked thoughtful, "In times of need, yes. And Terra?" When the brunette perked up, he continued, "A Keyblade Rider is not for racing."

"B-But I wasn't…!" Terra stiffened at the accusation.

Master Eraqus raised a challenging brow.

Terra sighed in defeat, "Yes Master…"


	39. Magic

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything from Kingdom Hearts…except the video games and these fanfic ditties. This particularly 100 Theme Challenge belongs to _Wishing-Fire._

**A/N: **Nothing much to say about this one.  
Thanks to the readers and _miano53_ for reviewing! Reviews are appreciated. :)

* * *

**:: Magic ::**

It was one thing to do well in terms of physical strength, but it was completely different when he had to grasp magic. His mentality wasn't suited for magic.

Aqua reassured him that everyone had their strengths and weaknesses in magic.

_Then…what's mine? _

Ventus held a better grasp on magic than Terra; his comfort zone lying within wind magic. Aqua, of course, was mastering everything. Fire, blizzard, thunder… She _was _the magic prodigy here. Soon though, Terra found it; magic even Aqua couldn't comprehend.

Terra practiced for days on end, but eventually, he had complete mastery over his own namesake.


	40. Siblings

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything from Kingdom Hearts…except the video games and these fanfic ditties. This particularly 100 Theme Challenge belongs to _Wishing-Fire._

**A/N: **Another one of my favorites! I loved writing this one! It was inspired by a picture I saw of the BbS trio. -heart-  
Thanks to the readers and to _veinrider _for reviewing! Reviews are appreciated. :)

* * *

**:: Siblings ::**

_He was born an only child, but…_

Ventus shifted in his sleep, cuddling the space between Terra's side and the couch while snoring. Aqua, who was sleeping on Terra's other side, reacted to Ventus's loud outburst by leaning against the brunette; resting her head on his unarmored shoulder comfortably.

The brunette looked between the two, once again feeling stuck in the middle. Was he _that_ comfortable to sleep against?

Rolling his eyes, Terra continued reading the book on his lap…smiling.

Terra was born an only child, but Aqua and Ventus made it feel like he always had siblings growing up.


	41. Girl Next Door

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything from Kingdom Hearts…except the video games and these fanfic ditties. This particularly 100 Theme Challenge belongs to _Wishing-Fire._

**A/N: **I obviously did not know what to do with this one. LOL  
Thanks to the readers! And thanks to _polywadachicken _and _vienrider _for reviewing! Reviews are appreciated. :)

* * *

**:: Girl Next Door ::**

Aqua was very much the girl next door in the literally sense. Her bedroom was down the hallway from Terra's; practically making them neighbors. When they were younger, one would sneak into the other's room at night to play or keep each other company during a thunderstorm.

It was something normal for them until they started getting older.

The visits started dwindling and they became obsolete the day Ventus arrived, taking the room across Aqua's.

Neither person complained about the now nonexistent visits, but sometimes, they wondered what the other was up to as they touched the wall dividing them.


	42. Amusement Park

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything from Kingdom Hearts…except the video games and these fanfic ditties. This particularly 100 Theme Challenge belongs to _Wishing-Fire._

**A/N: **I hadn't been to an amusement park in years myself. I want cotton candy now! LOL  
Thanks to the readers! Reviews are appreciated. :)

* * *

**:: Amusement Park ::**

"Amusement…park?" Ventus repeated slowly.

Terra and Aqua stared at him in shock. It was Terra who voiced his surprise, "No way. Ven, you've never been to one?"

The blond looked down, shifting uncomfortably, "I…I don't know. I can't remember."

Aqua looked at Terra knowingly and the brunette was quiet but thoughtful. Soon afterwards, he trapped Ventus into a headlock.

"Hey!"

When Ventus tried to wiggle free, Terra refused to let go, "Relax, Ven! When we become Masters, that'll be the first thing we do together!"

Aqua giggled and Ventus slowly smiled, "We'll go to one?"

"It's a promise!" Terra grinned.


	43. Fighting for What's Right

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything from Kingdom Hearts…except the video games and these fanfic ditties. This particularly 100 Theme Challenge belongs to _Wishing-Fire._

**A/N: **I did not like this one at all, but nothing else came to mind. D: This prompt got the better of me. LOL Oh well. Sorry for the cheesiness!  
Thanks to the readers and _Ars Silentium _for reviewing! Reviews are appreciated! :)

* * *

**:: Fighting for What's Right ::**

Aqua dangled her legs off the cliff, looking across the grandiose surroundings.

Terra was lying on top of the stone hedge with hands behind his head. He suddenly asked, "…How do you know when what you're fighting for matters?"

The question was unexpected, but nonetheless, Aqua thought about it almost carefully.

When she formulated a response, she answered, "You'll just…feel it I guess. Besides, when you're fighting for what's right, the value is different for every person. Right?"

She found him sitting back up, the breeze running through his brown tresses. Smirking, Terra nodded before staring at the sky again.


	44. Fire

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything from Kingdom Hearts…except the video games and these fanfic ditties. This particularly 100 Theme Challenge belongs to _Wishing-Fire._

**A/N: **Because for some reason, this seems just so plausible. :P LOL  
Thanks to the readers! And to _vienrider _and _Ars Silentium _for reviewing! Reviews are appreciated. :)

* * *

**:: Fire ::**

"Hey Aqua?" Ventus piped up curiously during breakfast. The blue haired girl perked up to the sound of her name and hummed in response. Ventus continued, "Did you always have short hair?"

"No. I had it long before."

"Why'd you cut it then?" the boy asked, Terra drinking his orange juice beside Aqua.

Aqua smiled pointedly before going back to her cereal, "Because _somebody _thought playing with fire was _completely_ safe."

Terra suddenly choked on his juice, glaring at Aqua, "Uncalled for."

She continued smiling sweetly at him regardless and Ventus started laughing; now understanding the origins behind Aqua's hairstyle.


	45. Soup

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything from Kingdom Hearts…except the video games and these fanfic ditties. This particularly 100 Theme Challenge belongs to _Wishing-Fire._

**A/N: **Being sick sucks! D: Good thing I'm not. :P Too bad Terra!  
Thanks the readers! I hope you enjoy and reviews are much appreciated. :)

* * *

**:: Soup ::**

Terra hated being sick. Period.

He was forced to miss training, he was subject to headaches, and worst of all, Terra was treated like a _baby. _If that didn't rub it in his male pride, Terra didn't know what did.

Another harsh cough escaped him before he groaned, burying his face in his pillow.

There was a knock on his door and he rasped out, "It's open."

Aqua stepped inside, smiling sympathetically with a tray in her hands, "I made you some soup. Hopefully you'll feel better soon."

Terra hated being sick, but he _loved _having Aqua as his nurse.


	46. Summer

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything from Kingdom Hearts…except the video games and these fanfic ditties. This particularly 100 Theme Challenge belongs to _Wishing-Fire._

**A/N: **What a coincidence. It's close to summer and this is getting uploaded. :P Hahaha!  
Thanks to the readers and to _miano53 _and _Ars Silentium _for reviewing! Reviews are appreciated. :)

* * *

**:: Summer ::**

It was the hottest day of summer and they still had to practice in the scorching heat!

"It's too hot!" Ventus complained, lying on his stomach under the shade of a tree.

Aqua ran her hand through his spikes, "It's better than staying indoors all the time right?"

"Yeah…" Ventus couldn't help but agree. Sitting up, he asked, "What do you like about summer?"

She stiffened; her eyes unconsciously drawing towards a certain brunette who was still training with his keyblade…shirtless.

The action didn't go unnoticed and Ventus grinned, darting from his spot, "Hey Terra! Guess what?"

"VEN!" Aqua blushed.


	47. Christmas

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything from Kingdom Hearts…except the video games and these fanfic ditties. This particularly 100 Theme Challenge belongs to _Wishing-Fire._

**A/N:** I had problems with this one. I really did. :|  
Thanks to the readers and to _miano53 _and _Ars Silentium _for reviewing! Reviews are appreciated.

* * *

**:: Christmas ::**

He adjusted his hold on the box of Christmas items and sighed. Aqua must be in high spirits this year if she was ordering him around.

"That's mistletoe."

Terra spotted Aqua engrossed with Ventus in the den. She held the leafy ornament above her head, "You hang it above a doorway and if two people are under it together, they kiss."

A devilish smirk appeared on his lips and he quietly stood behind Aqua under the mistletoe, "So where's my kiss?"

Aqua stiffened in surprise when she saw him and blushed.

Terra chuckled, entering the room, "I was just joking."


	48. Halloween

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything from Kingdom Hearts…except the video games and these fanfic ditties. This particularly 100 Theme Challenge belongs to _Wishing-Fire._

**A/N: **I leap from Christmas to Halloween! Isn't that a little backwards? LOL XD Boo… I love mischievous Terra; I don't know why. :P  
Thanks to the readers and to _Ars Silentium _for reviewing! Reviews are appreciated. :)

* * *

**:: Halloween ::**

The best thing about Halloween was that Terra could pull off pranks _without _too much consequence.

And his favorite victim happened to be Aqua because: 1) she was a girl, 2) he could never get enough of teasing – correction: _bullying – _her, and 3) he very much loved the "trick" part more than the "treat" when it concerned Aqua.

"Hey Aqua—"

She stuck a piece of chocolate in his mouth, "There."

He blinked at her, "What the heck?"

"'Trick or Treat.' I gave you a treat so no pranks this time," Aqua smugly responded.

He flabbergasted, muttering childishly, "Fun killer…"


	49. Strawberry

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything from Kingdom Hearts…except the video games and these fanfic ditties. This particularly 100 Theme Challenge belongs to _Wishing-Fire._

**A/N: **Oh Ventus, I love it when you're so innocent without knowing what you're really saying. XD  
Thanks to the readers and to _Ars Silentium _for reviewing! Reviews are appreciated. :)

* * *

**:: Strawberry ::**

Terra and Ventus were eating cake in the kitchen when Aqua walked in.

Ventus sniffed an aroma in the air, "It smells like strawberries."

Aqua blushed, "It's a new fragrance… Do you like it?"

"It smells good!" Ventus complimented.

"Great," Terra sighed, dropping his head on the counter, "That smell makes me want to eat strawberries now…"

"Then you should eat Aqua. She smells like strawberries!" Ventus laughed innocently. When no one joined in, the blond glanced at Terra only to get cake shoved in his face, "Hey!"

"Shut up, Ven," Terra hissed, the color of his cheeks matching Aqua's.


	50. Candy

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything from Kingdom Hearts…except the video games and these fanfic ditties. This particularly 100 Theme Challenge belongs to _Wishing-Fire._

**A/N: **I dunno what's worse: Terra the bully or Terra the prankster. :D Also, I'm at the halfway point! Yay! I might attempt to do darker drabbles soon, but who knows? I might fail at it. LOL  
Thanks to the readers! And thanks to _vienrider, stellar, _and _Ars Silentium _for reviewing! Reviews are appreciated. :)

* * *

**:: Candy ::**

He watched as Ventus hungrily eyed the lollipop he was holding. Terra smirked before putting the lollipop in his mouth.

Ventus's eyes widened, "I thought you were giving that to me!"

"I lied," Terra offered lamely, ruffling Ventus's hair, "Besides, you get hyper with too much candy."

The blond was about to retort when Aqua walked behind Terra and smacked the back of his head. Terra responded by glaring daggers at her, "Oi! What was that for?"

Aqua crossed her arms, "Because you become a bully when _you _have too much candy."

Ventus snickered when Terra couldn't retort the truth.


	51. Library

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything from Kingdom Hearts…except the video games and these fanfic ditties. This particularly 100 Theme Challenge belongs to _Wishing-Fire._

**A/N: **So I'm thinking by the time I hit #54, I'll try aiming for darker prompts. :) Some might be lighthearted/fluffy here and there, but overall, I'm going try and keep them dark. xD

Thanks to the readers and to _vienrider _for reviewing!

* * *

**:: Library ::**

Aqua spent most of her free time in the library. Sure she's read all the books there, but some of them she liked reading more than once.

She scanned the shelves and spotted what she was looking for on a high shelf. Aqua stood on her toes, but couldn't reach it.

"C'mon…"

Suddenly a body pressed against her back and the book she wanted was pulled off the shelf, "Here."

Aqua looked up over her shoulder and spotted Terra standing behind her.

He blinked in confusion, "…What?"

A blush crossed her face.

Terra… He'd grown so tall over the years…


	52. Fly

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything from Kingdom Hearts…except the video games and these fanfic ditties. This particularly 100 Theme Challenge belongs to _Wishing-Fire._

**A/N: **I referenced the Icarus mythos in this because I think Terra himself flew too close to the sun (darkness in his case, but whatever). I'd be exhilarated too though if I had a Keyblade Rider. X3

Thanks to the readers! And thanks to _SomnuimArs, Ars Silentium, _and _xXAwesomenessKiraXx _for reviewing! Reviews are appreciated. :)

* * *

**:: Fly ::**

The feeling of weightlessness was overwhelming and Terra couldn't help but let out a whoop of joy.

After so many attempts at transforming his keyblade, he was finally flying on his very own Keyblade Rider!

Master Eraqus let out an amused sigh as Aqua and Ventus laughed at Terra's excitement from the ground. The Master shouted for the brunette to hear, "Terra! I warn you not to fly carelessly!"

"I won't!"

It was hammered into his mind to be responsible, but Terra wanted to be daring.

After all, it was possible for him to fly even towards the sun now.


	53. Movie

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything from Kingdom Hearts…except the video games and these fanfic ditties. This particularly 100 Theme Challenge belongs to _Wishing-Fire._

**A/N: **Not much to say on this because I had nothing? LOL  
Thanks to the readers and to _vienrider _and _Ars Silentium _for reviewing! Reviews are appreciated. :)

* * *

**:: Movie ::**

He agreed to a movie…but he was falling asleep…

_Stay awake!_

Terra battled with sleep, but he was failing hard. Ventus had already fallen asleep an hour ago, the boy resting his head on the arm of the couch. Terra was tempted to follow his lead, but Aqua wouldn't like that; she suggested the movie get-together after all.

…_Just…a few…minutes…_

He dozed off before feeling a weight fall against his side.

Alarmed, Terra looked to his right to find Aqua resting peacefully against him. He blinked before smiling at her, the movie credits rolling, _Guess Aqua found the movie boring too._


	54. Afraid

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything from Kingdom Hearts…except the video games and these fanfic ditties. This particularly 100 Theme Challenge belongs to _Wishing-Fire._

**A/N: **And I suppose it's here I'll start changing Terra's personality I guess. -shrug-  
Thanks to the readers! And thanks to _vienrider, Amber Rein, __miano53, _and _Ars Silentium _for reviewing! Reviews are appreciated. :)

* * *

**:: Afraid ::  
**

Terra fell back, struggling to recover after being at the receiving end of Master Eraqus's attack.

"…That is enough," the Master dismissed his keyblade and helped his student to his feet.

The brunette seemed a little reluctant to receive help, but gave in after a short moment. Terra lowered his head, disappointed with himself.

Master Eraqus sighed and firmly squeezed Terra's shoulders, "There is nothing to be ashamed of, Terra. Winning isn't everything; you are improving."

Terra bit back a remark. The Master was wrong; losing was a sign of _weakness. _

Powerlessness… Terra was afraid of that more than anything.


	55. Death

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything from Kingdom Hearts…except the video games and these fanfic ditties. This particularly 100 Theme Challenge belongs to _Wishing-Fire._

**A/N: **I figure since he took Master Eraqus's death hard, Terra would find death bad all around. :P  
Thanks to the readers and to _vienrider _and _Ars Silentium _for reviewing! Reviews are appreciated. :)

* * *

**:: Death ::**

Death was a sensitive subject with Terra.

Aqua's near drowning in the lake was his first experience of the concept, but it was his mother's death that sealed everything. Both causes were his fault.

To him, death was the biggest failure he could ever achieve.

Terra promised to protect his loved ones from an untimely end. No one would die; he would save them even if it meant sacrificing himself in the process.

…Ironic.

Terra hated people who carelessly threw away their lives and yet he was more than willing to throw away his own.

He was such a hypocrite.


	56. Frozen

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything from Kingdom Hearts…except the video games and these fanfic ditties. This particularly 100 Theme Challenge belongs to _Wishing-Fire._

**A/N: **The skill can be anything you want it to be. I'm going for a skill Terra couldn't learn in the game, but Aqua and Ventus could. :P Terra, Terra, Terra… This is only the beginning unfortunately. -shot-

Thanks to the readers! And thanks to _vienrider,_ _Ars Silentium, _and _DarkangelGuard77_ for reviewing! Reviews are appreciated. :)

* * *

**:: Frozen ::**

He gripped his keyblade tightly.

Why couldn't he figure out how that skill worked?

Terra was starting to get frustrated with learning this particular skill with his keyblade. Aqua was able to do it, heck, even Ventus managed to learned it! But Terra? The stupid skill wouldn't work for him!

Out of frustration, Terra slammed a fist against a tree only to gasp.

"W-What…?"

He was frozen in panic. There were black, swirling tendrils surrounding his fist!

Snapping to attention, Terra quickly shook his hand before looking down at it again in confusion.

That aura…

That was darkness wasn't it?


	57. Speechless

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything from Kingdom Hearts…except the video games and these fanfic ditties. This particularly 100 Theme Challenge belongs to _Wishing-Fire._

**A/N: **Nothing much to say about this. Haha.  
Thanks to the readers and to _miano53 _and _Ars Silentium_ for reviewing! Reviews are appreciated. :)

* * *

**:: Speechless ::**

Ever since he summoned that wave of darkness, Terra was afraid to do anything else.

What did this mean? Was he…

No!

He just needed to talk to someone; he needed to talk to the Master.

Terra was about to knock on the door when he heard voices.

"That…That can't be true!" that voice belonged to Aqua.

"I'm afraid it is…" the Master responded sadly, "Terra's heart harbors a darkness that is manifesting without his knowing."

Terra was speechless and slowly dropped his hand.

There was darkness in his heart…?

Angered with himself, he stormed towards his room to think.


	58. Alone

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything from Kingdom Hearts…except the video games and these fanfic ditties. This particularly 100 Theme Challenge belongs to _Wishing-Fire._

**A/N: **Sucks being the oddball doesn't it? I've been there a few times; believe me.  
And a shout out! If people are a fan of Org XIII's No. I, go check out _Jane Lu's _"100 Musings of a Superior" who is also doing this challenge! Xemnas needs some loving and I'm not saying this because he happens to be part-Terra; I genuinely like Xemnas as a whole (irony). XD

Thanks to the readers and to _vienrider _and _Ars Silentium_ for reviewing! Reviews are appreciated. :)

* * *

**:: Alone ::**

"So what do you think we're going to learn today?" Ventus chirped.

Aqua shrugged, "Something interesting I'm sure."

Terra quietly followed behind them as they tagged behind the Master. Their mentor was going to teach them something new, but Terra was distracted. He was pondering too many questions with no answers lately…

"Terra!" Ventus waved a hand, "You're falling behind!"

He snapped to attention, "I'm coming."

It was then he noticed something: his Master and best friends… Terra sensed so much light within them while he alone was shrouded in darkness.

He was different from them. So different…that it hurt.


	59. Door

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything from Kingdom Hearts…except the video games and these fanfic ditties. This particularly 100 Theme Challenge belongs to _Wishing-Fire._

**A/N: **Terra's going solo again. Oh noes! D:  
Thanks to the readers and to _vienrider _and _Ars Silentium _for reviewing! Reviews are appreciated. :)

* * *

**:: Door ::**

Thinking hard, Terra came up with a solution about his darkness. He would simply lock it away behind the many doors within him and throw away the key.

He couldn't let anyone know that it was there. If anyone found out about his darkness, there was no way he was going to become a master!

Determined, Terra tightened a fist, "Just stay strong. Suppress it and it'll go away."

Terra would prove he was better than the darkness in his heart!

All he needed to do was get stronger.

With more power, it was guaranteed his heart could overcome his darkness.


	60. Study

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything from Kingdom Hearts…except the video games and these fanfic ditties. This particularly 100 Theme Challenge belongs to _Wishing-Fire._

**A/N: **You're a good friend, Aqua. Really you are!  
Thanks to the readers and _vienrider _and _Ars Silentium _for reviewing! Reviews are appreciated. :)

* * *

**:: Study ::**

It was starting to worry Aqua a little. Terra was so focused on practice lately. The rut he was experiencing weeks earlier was gone, but something completely new replaced it.

Maybe it was nerves with their Mark of Mastery soon approaching, but the concentration Terra was displaying was…scary to say the least.

Aqua decided to study Terra for a while before she was finally caught.

"What are you doing, Aqua?" he asked.

She stiffened before finally coming out with it, "Terra are you okay? You're…different somehow."

Terra smiled, "I'm alright. Don't worry."

But she did.

That smile… It was forced.


	61. Battlefield

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything from Kingdom Hearts…except the video games and these fanfic ditties. This particularly 100 Theme Challenge belongs to _Wishing-Fire._

**A/N: **Something just a little more lighthearted. Ventus makes sunshines and rainbows, I mean really. -huggles-

Thanks to the readers and to _vienrider _and _Ars Silentium _for reviewing! Reviews are appreciated. :)

* * *

**:: Battlefield ::**

Ventus dodged Terra's keyblade swipe before retaliating with one of his own. He was sure he got a hit in, but once again, Terra was sharp. The brunette sidestepped before lightly smacking Ventus on the back, "My point!"

"Aw man!" Ventus pouted, "I thought I had you!"

Terra grinned and ruffled Ventus's hair, "C'mon, Ven! You can't think like that when you're on a battlefield! Have more confidence."

"Battlefield?" Ventus blinked, pulling away, "Hey Terra, you've been practicing a lot recently haven't you?"

"Yeah. So?"

Ventus grinned encouragingly, "You'll definitely become a Master!"

Terra stared before smiling appreciatively, "Thanks, Ven."


	62. Cold

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything from Kingdom Hearts…except the video games and these fanfic ditties. This particularly 100 Theme Challenge belongs to _Wishing-Fire._

**A/N: **Annnd back to depressing, er, dark. The next one though is funny… I thought so at least. XD  
Thanks to the readers! And to _DarkangelGuard77, vienrider,_ and _Ars Silentium _for reviewing! Reviews are appreciated. :)

* * *

**:: Cold ::**

Whenever Terra accidentally summoned the darkness during his solo training, he quickly suppressed it. Doing so wasn't hard anymore, but the fact that he was getting used to dismissing and feeling the dark surges…

It disgusted him.

Terra looked down at his left hand, watching as black, cold tendrils snaked between his fingers. He watched them a moment longer with a hardened stare before flexing his fist and willing the darkness away.

He exhaled a long sigh. How long did he have to hide this depressing secret?

Terra sighed again before falling back on the grass.

Perseverance. That was important.


	63. Puberty

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything from Kingdom Hearts…except the video games and these fanfic ditties. This particularly 100 Theme Challenge belongs to _Wishing-Fire._

**A/N: **I saw this prompt and I knew I had to do something between Terra and Aqua because, let's face it, besides Master Eraqus, Aqua would be very keen on Terra changing since childhood. XD Puberty is a funny thing.

Thanks to the readers! And thanks to _DarkangelGuard77,_ _vienrider _and _Ars Silentium _for reviewing! Reviews are appreciated. :)

* * *

**:: Puberty ::**

The way he was changing himself became noticeable every day.

Terra was no longer playing practical jokes and he became a lot more adamant about training. Not only that, his wit and appeal was suddenly becoming calm and collected.

To say the least, Aqua thought he was maturing.

"Terra?" she began when they were in the kitchen together.

The brunette hummed in response, drinking a glass of water.

Aqua paused, "…You _are_ done puberty right?"

Terra suddenly choked on what he was drinking, staring at Aqua in bewilderment, "What the _hell,_ Aqua?"

…Okay so _maybe _"childish" Terra was still there.


	64. Look A Like

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything from Kingdom Hearts…except the video games and these fanfic ditties. This particularly 100 Theme Challenge belongs to _Wishing-Fire._

**A/N: **Foreshadowing is a pain right Terra? :P  
Thanks to the readers! And thanks to _Rapis-Razuri, vienrider, _and _Ars Silentium _for reviewing! Reviews are appreciated. :)

* * *

**:: Look a Like ::**

He stared in bafflement. It was like looking into a mirror…but it wasn't.

Just a few feet away stood an exact replica of himself. The only distinguishable difference between them was eye color: one a passive blue, the other an aggressive gold.

Doppelganger…

The evil twin: harbingers of bad luck…and death.

Without warning, his look-a-like began assaulting him. Terra fought back with all his might, but no matter how much he tried, the shadow copy overpowered him; smothering him in pure darkness.

Terra always found himself suffocating with no escape.

…Before waking up from his nightmares in a cold sweat.


	65. Random

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything from Kingdom Hearts…except the video games and these fanfic ditties. This particularly 100 Theme Challenge belongs to _Wishing-Fire._

**A/N: **This is random indeed. LOL And a note: I won't be updating this on the weekend. I'll be at an anime con and won't be on the computer much. :) Expect updates again Monday!

Thanks to the readers! And thanks to _miano53, Rapis-Razuri, _and _Ars Silentium _for reviewing! Reviews are appreciated. :)

* * *

**:: Random ::**

Another day, another moment Terra came back with cuts and scrapes.

"Terra, why are you always off training by yourself?" Aqua scolded, using magic to heal some of the brunette's lighter injuries, "You've got to stop doing that."

He rolled his eyes, "You worry too much."

"For a reason!" she sighed, finished with her task, "You randomly disappear before and after our training sessions with Master Eraqus. Why?"

"To concentrate."

"Are you hiding something?" she squeezed his hand worriedly.

Terra retorted defensively, "No."

"…Terra, if you want to talk, I can—"

"Drop it," he curtly answered, leaving Aqua alone.


	66. Mentor

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything from Kingdom Hearts…except the video games and these fanfic ditties. This particularly 100 Theme Challenge belongs to _Wishing-Fire._

**A/N: **And I'm back! Had fun at the convention and now, back to this! :3 …Even though this was supposed to be uploaded yesterday! Haha! My apologies!  
Thanks for your patience and as always thanks to the readers! Also, thanks to _Rapis-Razuri, vienrider, _and _polywadachicken _for reviewing! Reviews are appreciated. :)

* * *

**:: Mentor ::**

He couldn't believe he was in the Master's office again. Terra was only ever in here when he caused trouble. Was what he did really that bad?

"I know you were only sparring with Ventus, but you must be careful with your actions," the Master explained, "You're emotions. Don't let them cloud your judgment."

Terra nodded solemnly, bowing in respect, "I'll be more careful next time, Master."

When his mentor remained quiet, Terra thought he was allowed to leave. He made his way to the door and opened it.

"Terra."

"Yes, sir?"

"…We also need to speak about your darkness."


	67. Skilled

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything from Kingdom Hearts…except the video games and these fanfic ditties. This particularly 100 Theme Challenge belongs to _Wishing-Fire._

**A/N: **A little challenging this one, but I did like the ending. :)  
Thanks to the readers! And thanks to _Rapis-Razuri, Ars Silentium, _and _vienrider _for reviewing! Reviews are appreciated. :)

* * *

**:: Skilled ::**

There were many areas that Terra wanted to be skilled in.

To be adept in magic like Aqua.

To be as speedy as Ventus.

To be as patient like Master Eraqus.

Terra dreamed of having all those skills, but so far, physical strength and minimizing the darkness was all he could do. He was getting better at handling it too until the Master found out.

So when Master Eraqus asked if he had been using the darkness, Terra lied…

He may have been suppressing it, but that didn't mean Terra refrained from utilizing snippets of darkness in his training completely.


	68. Swordsman

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything from Kingdom Hearts…except the video games and these fanfic ditties. This particularly 100 Theme Challenge belongs to _Wishing-Fire._

**A/N: **Yeah, this was random, but I did always wonder: you wouldn't call people who wield keyblades "swordsmen" right? |D Terra, you don't have to be so mean. :(  
Thanks to the readers and to _Rapis-Razuri _and _Ars Silentium_ for reviewing! Reviews are appreciated. :)

* * *

**:: Swordsman ::**

"Would you consider us 'swordsmen'?" Ventus asked as they were hanging out in the den.

The brunette looked at him funny, "Ven, we don't wield swords."

"…Then keyblades…men?"

"Sure," Terra agreed lamely, wanting to drop the subject.

Ventus frowned at the lack of enthusiasm Terra was showing, "Why are you so annoyed?"

"I'm not annoyed," Terra deadpanned, "You're just asking a really stupid question."

"Just trying to liven up the mood," Ventus pouted, "You're so…uptight nowadays, Terra."

This caught Terra by surprise. He never noticed that change in his personality…

"Uptight, huh?" he whispered, smiling sadly, "I guess I am…"


	69. War

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything from Kingdom Hearts…except the video games and these fanfic ditties. This particularly 100 Theme Challenge belongs to _Wishing-Fire._

**A/N: **Hmm, I think after this and the next one I might go back to doing some lighthearted stuff. Terra can't be _all _"darkness this, darkness that." :P But don't worry, I'll mix up my fluff and dark moments. :) And yay! I'm so happy this reached over one hundred reviews! :D

Thanks to the readers! And thanks to _Rapis-Razuri,_ _vienrider, Ars Silentium, _and _beckster411_ for reviewing! Reviews are appreciated. :)

* * *

**:: War ::**

Trying to find a balance between his affinity for light and darkness was difficult. Terra thought that by having them coexist, he'd be able to at least ward off the darkness until _after_ he became a Keyblade Master.

Terra believed he was doing well after a few days, but his mind was at his limit in dividing the two sensations.

Still, he pressed on believing he could keep the silent war to himself.

…Until the day of his Mark of Mastery.

He screwed up because his fear of losing to Aqua overtook his mind.

The war ended with darkness winning.


	70. Light

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything from Kingdom Hearts…except the video games and these fanfic ditties. This particularly 100 Theme Challenge belongs to _Wishing-Fire._

**A/N: **Yes! Now I am in-game! Well, the last one was too, but you know what I mean. :D Seriously, some of the stuff that comes out of Terra's mouth is depressing. Haha.

Thanks to the readers! And thanks to _Rapis Razuri, miano53, _and _vienrider _for reviewing! Reviews are appreciated. :)

* * *

**:: Light ::**

No one had to tell him twice why he failed in becoming a Master.

The light in his heart… It was overshadowed by the darkness within him.

How could he have summoned the darkness during the exam? Terra thought he had everything under control and now he blew it!

_There's darkness within me… _Terra tightened a fist and screwed his eyes shut in frustration, _So what does that matter? _

So his light wasn't as bright as Aqua's… Did he really deserve to fail?

Terra stood up and stubbornly muttered to himself, "I know I'm strong enough to hold it back."


	71. Animals

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything from Kingdom Hearts…except the video games and these fanfic ditties. This particularly 100 Theme Challenge belongs to _Wishing-Fire._

**A/N: **…Because I feel this way _every day. _I swear I feel squeamish every time my dogs look at me like I did something when I haven't done anything. xD Oh, and just for reference, Terra's in the Enchanted Dominion. :D

Thanks to the readers! And thanks to _Rapis-Razuri, beckster411, _and _Cori Shadowfang _for reviewing! Reviews are appreciated. :)

* * *

**:: Animals ::**

Terra was very determined to win back his right to become a Keyblade Master. He wasn't going to fail Master Eraqus this time!

…Except, Terra very much wondered _why_ he was surrounded by a bunch of little forest critters. They've been staring at him with their beady little eyes ever since he landed within the silent forest.

He tried not to squirm under their gazes, but paranoia started settling in.

Glaring, he snapped, "…What?"

The animals suddenly hissed in fear and scrambled to hide. Terra realized that could only mean trouble.

Summoning his keyblade, Terra went on the defensive, _Unversed!_


	72. Sleep

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything from Kingdom Hearts…except the video games and these fanfic ditties. This particularly 100 Theme Challenge belongs to _Wishing-Fire._

**A/N: **I actually switched this (#73) and #72 around just so I can keep up the pattern I'm working on. :P Then again…I guess it didn't matter much, but oh well. LOL Again, Terra's in the Enchanted Dominion…obviously.

Thanks to the readers! And thanks to _beckster411, Rapis-Razuri, _and _Cori Shadowfang _for reviewing! Reviews are appreciated. :)

* * *

**:: Sleep ::**

It was completely quiet and a chill ran up his spine.

Maleficent wasn't joking when she said everyone in the kingdom was asleep.

_Focus, _Terra told himself, walking into the audience chamber.

Master Xehanort wanted something with "the light"… What could that be?

"Could it be a Princess of Heart?"

Terra still remembered that lesson from so long ago. If that was true, then there had to be a 'princess' of some sort somewhere in this castle…but wouldn't she be asleep too?

Walking up the staircase, he jokingly stated, "Guess I'll have to wake her up with a kiss… Not."


	73. Shopping

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything from Kingdom Hearts…except the video games and these fanfic ditties. This particularly 100 Theme Challenge belongs to _Wishing-Fire._

**A/N: **I confess; I wanted to buy everything at the Moogle Shop for melding purposes, _especially _at the Mirage Arena…even though I was close to broke every time. OTL I loved this one just because I included a Moogle. XD  
Oh, and on an unrelated note: the newer format/style of the account menu scared the crap out of me when I logged in. LOL

Thanks to the readers! And thanks to _Rapis-Razuri, Cori Shadowfang, _and _Ars Silentium _for reviewing! Reviews are appreciated. :)

* * *

**:: Shopping ::**

As much as Terra liked travelling the worlds – be it for fun or for his search for Master Xehanort – doing so was taxing. His supplies ran out as quick as drinking water.

So imagine his troubles when he decided to do a little shopping at the Moogle Shop.

He could only carry so much munny, but he wanted to buy potions _and _some of the neat items on sale.

…Terra wasn't exactly thrifty…

"Are you going to buy something, kupo?" asked the curious, floating Moogle.

Terra scratched his head in embarrassment.

Shopping seemed a lot easier when Aqua was around…


	74. Milk

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything from Kingdom Hearts…except the video games and these fanfic ditties. This particularly 100 Theme Challenge belongs to _Wishing-Fire._

**A/N: **I cheated a little because I didn't know how to use this prompt… :D Haha.  
Thanks to the readers! And thanks to _Rapis-Razuri, beckster411, Starry Requiem, Cori Shadowfang, vienrider, _and _Ars Silentium _for reviewing! Reviews are appreciated. :)

* * *

**:: Milk ::**

To obtain information on Master Xehanort's whereabouts, Terra had to find someone named 'Snow White.'

He pondered thoughtfully before feeling it: a heart full of pure light. Looking around, he spotted a girl with ebony hair and milk white skin… Snow White?

Now Terra was confused.

Why did the Queen want Snow White's heart? Could she be like that witch from the first world he visited?

And then he remembered Aurora and how he had stolen her heart.

Terra tightened a fist. He wasn't going to repeat that mistake again.

This time, no one's heart was going to be extracted.


	75. Kleptomaniac

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything from Kingdom Hearts…except the video games and these fanfic ditties. This particularly 100 Theme Challenge belongs to _Wishing-Fire._

**A/N: **I again switched this (#76) with #75. And I might have failed in this because "kleptomaniac" clearly isn't in my every day dictionary. OTL It's a pretty awesome word though that slips off the tongue. Haha. This takes place in Dwarf Woodlands too. I swear, _Snow White _and _Sleeping Beauty _are like the only worlds I can actually make fun of for having small, forest creatures. XD

Thanks to the readers! And thanks to _Rapis-Razuri, Cori Shadowfang, _and _Ars Silentium _for reviewing! Reviews are appreciated. :)

* * *

**:: Kleptomaniac ::**

Terra tossed his Wayfinder in the air before catching it. A sigh escaped his lips as he wondered what his next move should be.

"Third time's the charm," he whispered to himself, pocketing his Wayfinder.

He was about to summon his armor when something fell on his head.

"Hmm?" Terra looked up to see a bunch of squirrels gathering acorns in the tree.

So many nuts… One squirrel even stared at him before hissing and running away with nuts in…paw.

Terra paused with a blank stare.

Kleptomaniac squirrels…

He had to get off this critter-infested world before he went crazy.


	76. Maniac

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything from Kingdom Hearts…except the video games and these fanfic ditties. This particularly 100 Theme Challenge belongs to _Wishing-Fire._

**A/N: **Well hey, all that training had to go somewhere. :P LOL And I failed to mention that I'm about third quarters of the way through this challenge. Wow. XD

Thanks to the readers! And thanks to _Rapis-Razuri, Cori Shadowfang, vienrider, __Ars Silentium, _and _beckster411_ for reviewing! I realize I epically failed the last theme, but I'm glad you guys still found it enjoyable regardless. I hope this makes up for it. XD Reviews are appreciated. Enjoy! :)

* * *

**:: Maniac ::**

After defeating the horde of Unversed, Terra couldn't help but collapse for a short break. Where in the world were the Unversed coming from? They were everywhere!

It was a good thing Terra trained so much back home otherwise he would've been completely overpowered.

He sighed. Training paid off _so _much.

"_You're going to hurt yourself training like a maniac!" _he remembered Aqua scolding him once when he stayed out until dark just to practice.

Terra couldn't help but smirk, leaning back on his palms, "Well it just paid off."

When he'd see Aqua, Terra was going to correct her.


	77. I Don't Know How

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything from Kingdom Hearts…except the video games and these fanfic ditties. This particularly 100 Theme Challenge belongs to _Wishing-Fire._

**A/N: **This one was fairly easy to write. I really like it just because Terra's interacting with someone other than Aqua, Ventus, or Master Eraqus. LOL XD Takes place in the _Castle of Dreams…_which is, again, fairly obvious. :P

Thanks to the readers! And thanks to _beckster411, Rapis-Razuri, Cori Shadowfang, _and _Ars Silentium _for reviewing! Reviews are appreciated. :)

* * *

**:: I Don't Know How ::**

"That's the last one," Terra announced, dismissing his keyblade. He didn't sense any more Unversed.

Cinderella graciously walked up to him with a smile. "Shall we continue then?"

Terra nodded, guiding her up the staircase.

"Are you attending too?"

"Huh?"

"The Ball?" she giggled.

"Oh," Terra shook his head, scratching the side of his face, "No. I don't know how to dance so…"

Cinderella giggled again, "I'm sure you're not that bad."

"Well," he faintly blushed, "a…friend of mine tried teaching me once before."

"She must be a splendid teacher!" Cinderella encouraged happily.

_Aqua? _Terra smiled a little, "Yeah…she is."


	78. Writing

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything from Kingdom Hearts…except the video games and these fanfic ditties. This particularly 100 Theme Challenge belongs to _Wishing-Fire._

**A/N: **Because I like big brother Terra. X3 Haha. I'm thinking this is like right after Terra met up with Aqua in the _Castle of Dreams. _:3

Thanks to the readers! And thanks to _Fille des Reves, beckster411, Angelique Daemon, __Cori Shadowfang, _and _Ars Silentium_ for reviewing! Reviews are appreciated. :)

* * *

**:: Writing ::**

Ventus ran away from home… At least that's what Aqua told.

Terra knew the kid could very well take care of himself, but some part of him _did_ worry. What happened if Ventus ran into trouble, but neither he nor Aqua were around to bail him out?

_He'll be fine, _the brunette told himself and summoned his armor. Terra shouldn't be writing off Ventus's abilities so easily; he was capable of adapting to his surroundings.

Nodding at his rationale, Terra exited the world and entered The Lanes Between.

Once he found Master Xehanort, Terra would help Aqua search for Ventus.


	79. Mermaid

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything from Kingdom Hearts…except the video games and these fanfic ditties. This particularly 100 Theme Challenge belongs to _Wishing-Fire._

**A/N: **Yeah, I didn't really have an idea for this one. I could've used this for Neverland's "Mermaid Lagoon" or a random encounter with Ariel, but I'm not at Neverland yet and I didn't want to get too far-fetched. xD Erm…yeah…

Thanks to the readers! And thanks to _beckster411 _and _Cori Shadowfang _for reviewing! Reviews are appreciated. :)

* * *

**:: Mermaid ::**

He set up camp near a small waterfall for the night and Terra used this opportunity to wash himself. Travel the worlds didn't give him the luxury for a bath, so this was a godsend.

Terra splashed his face with the cool water and sighed in relaxation. He stared at the tranquil lake.

_Beautiful…_

The waters reminded him of Aqua. She was like a mermaid who swam gracefully in the water except the water was magic and instead of swimming, Aqua danced with mesmerizing finesse.

Aqua…

Terra's been wondering about her and Ventus recently. He hoped they were doing alright.


	80. Fireworks

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything from Kingdom Hearts…except the video games and these fanfic ditties. This particularly 100 Theme Challenge belongs to _Wishing-Fire._

**A/N: **Explosions are entertaining and fireworks are spiffy. :3 I personally love fireworks so… XD Oh, and I know Mickey travels more like a shooting star, but hey, fireworks streak across the sky too. :P

Thanks to the readers! And thanks to _Cori Shadowfang, Angelique Daemon, and beckster411 _for reviewing! Reviews are appreciated. :)

* * *

**:: Fireworks ::**

Even as a little boy, Terra loved fireworks. Firecrackers, sparklers, you name it. Terra didn't know why he liked them… Maybe it was because they explode…

He was currently making his way to Master Yen Sid's residence when he caught a glimpse of an anthropomorphic mouse with a keyblade in hand. It surprised Terra, but the way the mouse travelled surprised him even more.

After rushing out the tower, said mouse disappeared riding a streak of light across the sky…like a firework.

"Huh," Terra hummed, his lips twitching into a small smile. Master Yen Sid sure had an interesting pupil.


	81. Tonight

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything from Kingdom Hearts…except the video games and these fanfic ditties. This particularly 100 Theme Challenge belongs to _Wishing-Fire._

**A/N: **Does Terra ever sleep? D: I know Ventus does all the time and Aqua's probably done it once… Terra snoozing on the spaceship of Deep Space doesn't count. XD

Thanks to the readers! And thanks to _Cori Shadowfang _and _vienrider _for reviewing! Reviews are appreciated. :)

* * *

**:: Tonight ::**

Terra's head shot up when he thought he heard noises. Luckily he had his keyblade already summoned from an earlier Unversed encounter. What was lurking within the shadows tonight?

"…Nothing," Terra confirmed and dismissed his keyblade.

He didn't like this one bit.

Was he beginning to feel uncomfortable because everywhere he went, all he found was Unversed?

"I'm never gonna get any rest," Terra bitterly muttered.

But how could he after hearing that the Unversed came from Vanitas? And Vanitas…he came from Ventus. That part still astounded him.

Terra only hoped he found Vanitas before Ventus could ever encounter him.


	82. Someone Has a Crush on You

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything from Kingdom Hearts…except the video games and these fanfic ditties. This particularly 100 Theme Challenge belongs to _Wishing-Fire._

**A/N: **Okay so here's how it goes: This (#84) bumps #82, and #83 ALSO bumps #82… So basically the themes will go: #84, #83, #82. LOL! I don't wanna do that, but I couldn't help it; this had to come first. xD Oh, and I know I'm breaking my rule of keeping things almost as close to canon as possible here but…I really couldn't help it. Hahaha! Terra's in Radiant Garden.  
Cookies for people who know the cameo! :D

Thanks to the readers! And thanks to _Angelique Daemon, vienrider, __beckster411, _and _an anonymous reviewer _(Yeah. Terra never really showed anything except subtle surprise...) for reviewing!

* * *

**:: Someone Has a Crush on You ::**

Someone or some_thing _was following him.

Terra stopped, quickly looking behind him and found nothing. He frowned. Was he being stalked? He took one step forward, but the split second that he did, Terra whirled around and caught his follower.

It was a dog.

…_What the hell?_

"Angelo!" called out a girl in blue, "I'm sorry! She rarely leaves my side!"

"That's okay."

The girl tried pulling her dog away, but it wouldn't budge. "Hmm…"

"…What's wrong?"

"I think Angelo has a crush on you."

Terra's eyes widened considerably.

Great.

He was attracting animals now…in the _wrong _kind of way.


	83. A Secret Admirer

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything from Kingdom Hearts…except the video games and these fanfic ditties. This particularly 100 Theme Challenge belongs to _Wishing-Fire._

**A/N: **I love Winnie the Pooh by the way. I wish it was an actually world, but instead, it was put on the Command Board. D:  
Oh and in case this isn't clear, I decided to make Terra the "secret admirer" instead of giving him one… I think he's good with admirers since the last chapter. XD

Thanks to the readers! And thanks to _beckster411, Cori Shadowfang, _and _Angelique Daemon _for reviewing! Reviews are appreciated. :)

* * *

**:: A Secret Admirer ::**

"Hello there, Somebody-I-Don't-Know."

"Hi," Terra smiled, lowering himself to face the stuffed bear. This book – as Merlin said – really _was_ remarkable; it held a world of its own. "I'm Terra."

"Terra," the bear repeated, "It's nice to meet you."

He had to refrain from laughing. Terra wondered how Aqua would've reacted if she was here.

_One look at this bear and she'd squeal…_

"…a secret?"

"Huh?"

The bear looked at him with a chuckle, "Well, I see that you are smiling; and a lot too. Are you hiding a secret?"

_Secret? _Terra thought for a moment before faintly blushing, "N-No…"


	84. Me and You

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything from Kingdom Hearts…except the video games and these fanfic ditties. This particularly 100 Theme Challenge belongs to _Wishing-Fire._

**A/N: **To be honest, I couldn't chose whether or not to make this a Terra/Aqua moment or a Terra/Ventus friendship moment… So I decided on Xehanort! Huzzah! I haven't written about Terra and Xehanort in a while. XD

Thanks to the readers! And thanks to _Rapis-Razuri, Cori Shadowfang, Ars Silentium, _and _beckster411 _for reviewing! Reviews are appreciated. :)

* * *

**:: Me and You ::**

He's finally done it. Terra officially lost his chance to be a Keyblade Master.

No. It was worse: Terra lost his right to return home the instant he overwhelmed his senses with darkness and almost _killed_ a man out of anger.

A failure…

"_Join me," Master Xehanort persuaded, "__You and I can do the worlds much greater good, by wielding light and darkness in equal shares."_

Master Xehanort was the only one he could turn to now.

But…

Even though he lost the right to become a Master, did that mean he lost the right to protect his friends too?


	85. Teenager

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything from Kingdom Hearts…except the video games and these fanfic ditties. This particularly 100 Theme Challenge belongs to _Wishing-Fire._

**A/N: **Yeah… How old are you, Terra? xD Also, I sort of referenced the first theme here. That's eighty-four chapters back. Wow. :)  
And on an unrelated note: I started another one of _Wishing-Fire's _challenges. I chose Isa to be the character of attention this time. For the link, just click my profile and find it under my stories. Check it out if you'd like and I would really appreciate some reviews on that one too! :D

Anyways, thanks to the readers! And thanks to _Rapis-Razuri, Angelique Daemon, Cori Shadowfang, _and _beckster411 _for reviewing! Reviews are appreciated. :)

* * *

**:: Teenager ::**

This world was so festive and cheery. It was almost shocking that the Unversed managed to get here. A whacky ice cream machine, a game called "Fruit Ball," a race track… This place had everything a kid could possibly dream of!

…Except Terra wasn't a kid anymore. Heck, he was nearly finished with his teenager years!

And that only made him wonder: what had he been doing all these years?

Training to become a Keyblade Master… The end results?

Well…it downright sucked, but at least Terra got to fulfill one of his wildest dreams:

He got to be a racer.


	86. Moonlight

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything from Kingdom Hearts…except the video games and these fanfic ditties. This particularly 100 Theme Challenge belongs to _Wishing-Fire._

**A/N: **I actually planned this to be one of two parts with the next theme, but I decided to change that. :P Oh well.

Thanks to the readers! And thanks to _beckster411, vienrider, Cori Shadowfang, _and _Rapis-Razuri _for reviewing! Reviews are appreciated. :)

* * *

**:: Moonlight ::**

"So Terra, will you be stayin' for the entire festival?" Dale asked out of curiosity.

The brunette shook his head, smiling apologetically. "Can't. I…have something I need to do."

"That's too bad," Chip piped up, "There's gonna be a fireworks show later tonight!"

Terra apologized again, "Maybe next time."

He said his goodbyes before making his way to a secluded area to summon his armor.

Festivities at night. That seemed pretty neat.

Terra looked at the sky and imagined how fascinating the town would've been under bright lights and moonlight.

Maybe…he'd come back with Aqua and Ventus next year.


	87. Lust

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything from Kingdom Hearts…except the video games and these fanfic ditties. This particularly 100 Theme Challenge belongs to _Wishing-Fire._

**A/N: **This one was inspired by a combination of things: The Hunchback of Notre Dame's "Hellfire," my love for TerQua, and my need to do something dark… Basically the video below sums everything up for me (remove square brackets): http:/www[.]youtube[.]com[/]watch?v[=]hbjONGKfzkQ

Yes, I know. Shameless plug. LOL But it's _so _good. D:

Anyways! Thanks to the readers! And thanks to _beckster411, Rapis-Razuri, _and _Cori Shadowfang _for reviewing! Reviews are appreciated. :)

* * *

**:: Lust ::**

She felt so soft, so fragile wrapped in his arms and she tasted sweeter than candy.

Aqua traced the muscles of his chest and whispered seductively in his ear, "Terra…"

His lips twitched, hands roaming her body until they were at her neck.

Without hesitation, he crushed her throat; watching Aqua squirm violently under his grasp.

Adrenaline ran through his veins and he was drunk on power and control.

There was a smile on his face… Completely murderous with delight—

Terra awoke with a gasp, heavily breathing.

What dream – no _nightmare_ – was that?

_I-I…?_

Was he lusting for Aqua…or supremacy?


	88. Not Sure Why

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything from Kingdom Hearts…except the video games and these fanfic ditties. This particularly 100 Theme Challenge belongs to _Wishing-Fire._

**A/N: **Zack was originally going to appear in this one, but I pushed him back for the next one. :D Oh, and for the record: Terra is always "not sure why." It's a fact. XD LOL

Thanks to the readers! And thanks to _Rapis-Razuri, beckster411, Angelique Daemon, _and _Cori Shadowfang _for reviewing! Reviews are appreciated. :)

* * *

**:: Not Sure Why ::**

The coliseum was something else! A place where the strongest gathered to become number one. That was something Terra was definitely interested in.

But should he enter?

That weird guy…Hades was it? He told Terra that he could "conquer" his darkness if he entered the Games.

It was tempting to follow, but there was something weird about all this. Then again…if he could just conquer a _little _bit of his darkness…

Terra shook his head before heading for the gates. "Not sure why I'm doing this, but I might as well check it out."

A win was a win right?


	89. Devil

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything from Kingdom Hearts…except the video games and these fanfic ditties. This particularly 100 Theme Challenge belongs to _Wishing-Fire._

**A/N: **Because Zack is cute and a total flirt. :D Girls on the mind. LOL I heart you, Zack. So, so much! And yeah, Terra's as thick as a rock. XD I can honestly see Zack acting as Terra's wingman. LOL!

Thanks to the readers! And thanks to _beckster411, Rapis-Razuri, _and _Cori Shadowfang _for reviewing! Reviews are appreciated. :)

* * *

**:: Devil ::**

"So you're new in town?" Zack cheerily spoke, giving Terra a tour of the city.

"Visitor," Terra replied, keeping it short and vague.

Zack hummed. "Huh… Quiet one. Got a secret?"

_Why does everyone ask that? _Terra wondered in annoyance.

Suddenly Zack's arm was slung around Terra's shoulder and he whispered with a tease, "Tell me. Are you visiting…a girl?"

Terra blinked before snorting, "I'm already having problems with _one _girl…"

"…No way!" Zack gaped. "You have a _girlfriend?"_

"…Yes?"

The hero-in-training laughed, slapping Terra's shoulder. "You devil! Should've known you had one!"

…Was having a female friend _that_ rare?


	90. Tea

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything from Kingdom Hearts…except the video games and these fanfic ditties. This particularly 100 Theme Challenge belongs to _Wishing-Fire._

**A/N: **Inspired by a fanart I saw and I lawled. XD But the bigger question is, can you eat the raw ingredients the Prize Pod Unversed drop? LOL Ten more to go! :3

Thanks to the readers! And thanks to _beckster411, Rapis-Razuri, vienrider,_ _Cori Shadowfang, _and _Angelique Daemon_ for reviewing! Reviews are appreciated. :)

* * *

**Tea**

He was extremely thirsty, but drinking was the least of his worries when he was stuck in battle. However, the more effort he put into fighting, the more his mouth dried.

Terra was willing to drink _anything. _Even tea…and Terra wasn't very fond of tea…

With one last keyblade swing, Terra obliterated the horde of Unversed.

…_Thirsty… _He growled under his breath.

Suddenly, there was movement from his right and Terra glanced over to see one remaining Unversed…the ones that dropped ice cream ingredients.

_Ice cream…_

Terra had a new objective as he crept towards the floating Unversed: _Ice cream._


	91. Garden

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything from Kingdom Hearts…except the video games and these fanfic ditties. This particularly 100 Theme Challenge belongs to _Wishing-Fire._

**A/N: **And just because you guys are fricking awesome, here's the picture I used for reference for the last chapter (remove square brackets) XD: www[.]pixiv[.]net[/]member[_]illust[.]php[?]mode[=]big[&]illust[_]id[=]8803540  
Oh, and if anyone's curious, the Japanese translates to "Valentine's chocolate" over and over again. LOL

Thanks to the readers! And thanks to _Rapis-Razuri, beckster411, Cori Shadowfang, vienrider, Angelique Daemon, _and _Ars Silentium _for reviewing! I'm REALLY sorry for not replying! The site's been fudging up on me and I can't reply to _any _reviews I get; not even on the email reply link. O.o

PS: It's my birthday today! As a present, I'd really like reviews please! :3 -whispers- Could even stretch them to my other challenges... -shot-

* * *

**:: Garden ::**

It was unbelievable really. Sure there were many kinds of worlds out there in the vast universe, but Terra never expected a giant _spaceship._

He marveled at the technology onboard, however something was missing…

"Hurry, hurry." Terra looked back at Dr. Jo…Jookiba? The accented alien walked. "We can't keep Experiment 626 waiting."

Terra asked while following, "There's nothing…natural on this ship is there?"

"Hmph. You were expecting garden? Where in galaxy have you been?" Dr. Jookiba laughed and continued on.

_Good point. _Terra smirked while looking around again. The ship was cool, but he preferred the green color of life.


	92. Flowers

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything from Kingdom Hearts…except the video games and these fanfic ditties. This particularly 100 Theme Challenge belongs to _Wishing-Fire._

**A/N: **Whew! So back on schedule! :) Sorry this didn't get updated yesterday. I was dealing with a massive hangover… XD In any case! Thanks for all the birthday wishes everyone!

Thanks to the readers! And thanks to _beckster411, Filles des Reves, Rapis-Razuri, xXAwesomnessKiraXx, Angelique Daemon, Starry Requiem, Aika08, vienrider, Cori Shadowfang, Ars Silentium _for reviewing! Your support is very much appreciated. :)

* * *

**:: Flowers ::**

The moment Experiment 626 nabbed his Wayfinder, Terra panicked.

He remembered how Aqua had crafted those star-shaped trinkets for him, Ventus, and herself; an unbreakable connection. If Terra was to lose it…

"No, stop!" Terra blurted without thinking, "My friend gave me that!"

Aqua and Ventus. They almost immediately occupied his mind.

Ever since that episode in Radiant Garden, Terra tried to grow seeds of self-reliance and strength…but they never did blossom.

His friends…

They helped him cultivate the _right_ seeds that could bloom into flowers; ones that involved trust and protection.

Terra missed them; his _heart _missed them.


	93. Breathing

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything from Kingdom Hearts…except the video games and these fanfic ditties. This particularly 100 Theme Challenge belongs to _Wishing-Fire._

**A/N: **Meh, not my favorite. :| Ah well. I just hope it makes sense. And yes, Terra _knows _how silly he is for letting himself get used. XD

In any case, thanks to the readers! And thanks to _beckster411, Angelique Daemon, Cori Shadowfang, Rapis-Razuri, _and _Aika08 _for reviewing! :3 I'm so grateful to you guys! This is my first story to reach 200 reviews! X3 Thank you!

* * *

**:: Breathing ::**

Throughout this journey of his, Terra learned many things. He met interesting people (although most of them pretty much _used _him), experienced different things, and he learned more about himself.

It's been a rocky road; especially since Terra's darkness still plagued him.

Sometimes it was hard for him to breathe because there were situations where Terra was forced to use the darkness to defeat his opponents.

He still couldn't come to terms with this personal sin of his and he was beginning to think that he probably never will.

Master Eraqus.

Terra could really use his guidance right about now…


	94. Unicorn

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything from Kingdom Hearts…except the video games and these fanfic ditties. This particularly 100 Theme Challenge belongs to _Wishing-Fire._

**A/N: **Okay, for the last six prompts, I arranged them _so _much. XD But hey, if it'll get me to do this how I want it to end, I will do it. -heart- This was originally #96. :)  
And now a question: How in the world do you use "unicorn" as a story prompt for a guy like Terra? O.o I honestly had no idea what to do with this so pardon me if this sucks majorly. OTL _-fail-_

But in any case! Thank you to the readers! And thanks to _beckster411, Cori Shadowfang, Angelique Daemon, Rapis-Razuri, vienrider, _and _Aika08 _for reviewing! Reviews are appreciated. :)

* * *

**:: Unicorn ::**

This world was so expansive and free…it reminded Terra of home. He looked around in amusement. To be honest, he hadn't felt so relaxed in a long time.

"It's so peaceful…" Terra mused to himself.

And it was there he heard people screaming. He looked for the source, spotting a man in red and his subordinate surrounded by Unversed… Was that a treasure chest?

Terra couldn't help but blink for a moment.

Pirates… They really _do_ exist!

Suddenly, the brunette remembered Aqua's childhood dream of seeing a real life unicorn. He couldn't help but snort.

_Okay. _Unicorns _definitely don't exist…_


	95. Smile

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything from Kingdom Hearts…except the video games and these fanfic ditties. This particularly 100 Theme Challenge belongs to _Wishing-Fire._

**A/N: **This one is originally #94. Sorry this didn't get posted yesterday. I came down with a massive headache and now my throat is sore. I don't know if I'm sick or not, but it sucks. :P Five more to go! D:

Thanks to the readers! And thanks to _beckster411, Cori Shadowfang, Rapis-Razuri, _and _Aika08 _for reviewing! Reviews are appreciated. :)

* * *

**:: Smile ::**

He simply looked on in a trance at the pixie dust falling from above him. A smile lit up his face and it brought back memories of his friends; that last night he spent on the summit with them.

Ventus demonstrating his curiosity with a bunch of questions.

Aqua's eyes filled with loving care and affection.

All three of them just star gazing like it was the only thing that mattered in the world.

It was those times that truly made him happy and Terra would give anything to have those days again.

And maybe, _just _maybe, he would…


	96. Wonderland

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything from Kingdom Hearts…except the video games and these fanfic ditties. This particularly 100 Theme Challenge belongs to _Wishing-Fire._

**A/N: **This is originally #97. I went ahead and rewatched the interaction between Terra and Riku because that was like one of my favorite moments in the game. I squeal like a fangirl every time I watch it! XD

Thanks to the readers! And thanks to _beckster411, Cori Shadowfang, Aika08, _and _Ars Silentium _for reviewing! Reviews are appreciated. :)

* * *

**:: Wonderland ::**

He never treated his meeting with that little silver haired boy as a mere coincidence. Even though their exchange was short, it was meaningful.

That kid… He reminded Terra of himself once upon a time. Strange how a _kid_ would make him realize just what it was Terra was searching for; the goal he _should've_ had from the start.

"_Strength for what?" Terra asked._

_The kid answered with a determined smile, "To protect the things that matter."_

Terra's successor to the keyblade…

Someday, no borders would imprison that little boy ever again. The universe would one day be his wonderland.


	97. Legs

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything from Kingdom Hearts…except the video games and these fanfic ditties. This particularly 100 Theme Challenge belongs to _Wishing-Fire._

**A/N: **Gah! I'm sorry this wasn't updated yesterday again! I'm still a little sick. :( This was originally #95. I hated this part of the game because it seriously made me want to cry. :| I'll let this speak for itself, but seriously… Terra needs hugz! -huggles-

Thanks to the readers! And thanks to _beckster411, vienrider, Aika08, Angelique Daemon, Cori Shadowfang, _and _Ars Silentium _for reviewing! Reviews are appreciated. :)

* * *

**:: Legs ::**

What…happened? _Why _did it _happen?_

"What have I done…" Terra dismissed his keyblade in complete shock and overwhelming guilt.

To protect Ventus, he raised his keyblade against the Master – his _father – _of all people?

His legs carried him forward towards the man who raised and loved him like the father he never had.

The brunette wanted to apologize…but then Xehanort delivered the final blow. The moment Master Eraqus fell, Terra turned into that helpless little boy from so long ago.

His knees buckled in misery, an anguished scream urging to escape.

Terra was completely heartbroken…and it was all his fault.


	98. Doll

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything from Kingdom Hearts…except the video games and these fanfic ditties. This particularly 100 Theme Challenge belongs to _Wishing-Fire._

**A/N: **This was originally #99. Cue "Rage Awakened"please! :D God, I loved that boss battle so _much!_ -heart- My perfect finisher: leaving Terranort with at least one full (and a half) health bar and then Ars Solum all the way until the end of the attack! In fact, that and Curaga are the only commands I ever have in my deck for this battle. xD  
So a question: how do _you _defeat Terranort? :3

Thanks to the readers! And thanks to _beckster411, Rapis-Razuri, vienrider, Aika08, _and _Cori Shadowfang _for reviewing! Reviews are appreciated. :)

* * *

**:: Doll ::**

"Ven!"

This can't be happening! Was he too late to save them? His friends?

So many things raced in his mind before Xehanort brought him back to reality.

All too quickly, Terra lost control of his body until it vanished completely.

He was gone…but not quite—

_I can't…let it end like this…!_

—It was still there; Terra's desire to defeat the man who took _everything _from him.

Gathering his rage into his empty shell of armor, Terra's lingering sentiment raised his keyblade for one final showdown.

He wouldn't let Xehanort win, even when his body played puppet to Xehanort's will.


	99. Who Are You?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything from Kingdom Hearts…except the video games and these fanfic ditties. This particularly 100 Theme Challenge belongs to _Wishing-Fire._

**A/N: **This was originally #98. Slipped in one more tiny Terra/Aqua moment because the last episode (in my fangirlish opinion) held so much potential for TerQua. D: I needed this, but it doesn't help that this is getting depressing. LOL Gah! Second to last! Well I had fun with this challenge. :')

Thanks to the readers! And thanks to _Cori Shadowfang, beckster411, Rapis-Razuri, Angelique Daemon, _and _Aika08 _for reviewing! Reviews are appreciated. :)

* * *

**:: Who Are You? ::**

It was negligible at this point on who was controlling his body. Maybe it was Terra's heart that swayed him to look at the darkening sky.

But why? Was he searching for something? …Someone?

…_Stars…_

What did they remind him of?

He heard footsteps approaching. Someone was calling him…

"Terra?"

Lowering his gaze, a blue haired maiden entered his peripherals.

_Who are you…?_

There was emotion stirring inside him just by looking at her. It was Terra's heart that flickered then.

…He never did tell her did he? Just how much he treasured her from the start?

And…he probably never will…


	100. End

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything from Kingdom Hearts…except the video games and these fanfic ditties. This particularly 100 Theme Challenge belongs to _Wishing-Fire._

**A/N: **And that is the end folks. I left the last part open to interpretation until Nomura decides to release KH3… I will bawl if TVA don't get their happy ending. LOL  
I seriously feel a sense of accomplish since this is the first time I've done something that has 100 chapters. But at the same time…kinda sad to see this end. LOL I had so much fun writing this, you have no idea! Only 100 words, but it was fun! :)

Thanks to everyone who kept up with the story by alerting, favoriting, and of course, reading! You guys are awesome! And the motivation factor came from my reviewers too! I couldn't have finished this without your support! :) Thanks to _Starry-Requiem, polywadachicken, xXAwesomnessKiraXx, TonberryBlue, Ars Silentium, Aqua Azul, seasaltbreeze, stellar, Turtle Truffles, miano53, vienrider, Kiaxet, SomniumArs, an anonymous reviewer, Amber Rein, DarkangelGuard77, Rapis-Razuri, beckster411, Cori Shadowfang, Fille des Reves, Angelique Daemon,_ _Aika08, No Heart's Throne, _and any other reviewer after this for reviewing! Every single one of you deserve my thanks! So thank you! ^^And of course, thanks to _Wishing-Fire _for making one awesome challenge! :D

I'll probably still be around working on my other challenges, but one day I hope I can do more Terra. :) Love him to death! LOL Oh, and if you've heard of any fun challenges, please don't be afraid to throw them my way; I might take it because challenges are fun! :D LOL

Enjoy and thanks again everyone!

* * *

**:: End ::**

Drifting far and in between the depths of his mind, Terra felt lost.

He remembered everything and everyone from his youthful days to his last.

Becoming the Master's apprentice…

Befriending Aqua and Ventus…

Meeting his successor on that tiny island…

Everything was still so vivid and Terra relived them all within his locked heart.

He was still safeguarding his entire being from Xehanort's control, but he didn't care for the consequences; his heart was his own. No matter his end, Terra would die a fighter.

…And then there was light; familiar and warm…

_This…feeling. _

Terra could sense himself smiling.

Salvation.


End file.
